1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-mounting structure for a fuel cell system, in which a fuel cell is mounted in a space in a front portion of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle having a fuel cell mounted on a space of the front portion of the vehicle body is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-178767.